Miss Konoha
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Miss.Konoha! Winner is announced! Implied NejiTen and NaruIno but no couples actually happen. Come on, its a competition! R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Miss. Konoha!**

**_A/N: Yo, suffering from a little writers block, so here's a small thing to get you readers busy. Now I'm watching Miss. Universe so that's how I got the idea…_**

The time skip has occurred, 4.5 five years later, Naruto had returned.

Strolling down the streets, there was silence. He scratched his forehead as a piece of paper slammed into his chest, "Ne?" he said looking at the paper:

_**YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!**_

**_It's the Miss. Konoha pageant ladies and gentlemen! This is Tsunade and Jiraiya of the legendary sannin! This year we are the host of the…_**

_**MISS. KONOHA PAGEANT!**_

_**Here's the details, sign up at the Hokage's office, and get your scroll to enter the contest!**_

_**Our judges this year are: Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji!**_

_**GOOD LUCK LADIES! Ages 16-30 may participate.**_

"NE! I'M A FREAKING JUDGE!"

'**Hehehehe, good luck keeping your blood in touch kit,' Kyuubi said laughing.**

'_Shut up Fox.' _He thought then threw the paper away.

"I should see Tsunade-no-baachan about this…."

"Tsunade!" he yelled out barging into the room. Tsunade was looking at pictures and smirked.

"Tsunade-no-baachan!" Naruto said taking Tsunade out of her smirk, "What is the meaning of this?" he asked pulling the paper out, "When was I a judge?"

"Hmph," Tsunade said standing up, "That's why you're back, that ero-sennin of yours was so exited to come here. Plus, you're not one of those perverts, so its better if you were a judge. Oh and welcome back kid."

Naruto took this in and scratched his nose, "Well, when is this pageant?"

"Tonight," Shizune said sighing.

"Why aren't you excited Shizune?" Tsunade asked with a smug look on her face.

"Well…" before she could answer Naruto interrupted.

"You're entering Shizune-onee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," she said blushing, "I'm entering."

"Who else Tsunade-no-baachan?"

"Let's see," she said pulling out her pictures, "Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Kurenai, Shizune, and Anko!"

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Well, I might as well get prepared!" he rushed out and Tsunade looked at Shizune.

"Good luck out there, now, I'm going to get ready, you might as well too."

Shizune nodded and everyone in Konoha prepared for the pageant.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL!" Jiraiya yelled out to the people of Konoha.

"WELCOME TO THE MISS. KONOHA'S FIRST PAGEANT!" Tsunade yelled out also.

Everyone in the crowd whooped and held out signs. The boys were prepared with tissues incase of severe nosebleeds and Kakashi put down his Icha Icha Paradise, for once.

"Now let's introduce our young ladies!"

"First we have the blonde kunoichi from the Yamanaka family, INO!"

Ino walked in with her hair down. She was wearing a flowing mid-night blue dress and wearing high heels. She blinked at the crowd and they went wild.

"Next we have our shy girl from the Hyuuga's main house; HINATA!"

Hinata came out slightly blushing wearing a dress that matched her white eyes plus her hair was longer. Smiling and waving she saw Naruto waving maniacally and turned even more red.

"Hinata-chan! Red is a nice color on you!" Tsunade teased, "Next we have our genjutsu master, KURENAI!"

Kurenai came in with a black top and red skirt. She smiled and waved at the crowd, winking at some of her fellow jounin.

"Whoooo! Our contestants are HOT HOT HOT!" Jiraiya said blood trickling from his nose, "Next we have our favorite pink haired kunoichi, SAKURA!"

She came out, her hair still shoulders length. Her dress was red and she was wearing a white scarf along with it. Blushing slightly when she saw that Sasuke was smiling at her, she winked and walked away.

"Next we have the my own assistant, SHIZUNE!"

Shizune came out with a black strapless dress and was blushing slightly. She scratched her nose and walked away waving.

"Now we have the dangerous jounin, ANKO!"

Anko's hair was still in it's natural ponytail and she had a fishnet shirt with a red tanktoip underneath and black jeans. She ran waving widely and blew several kisses to them.

"Now, last but not least we have….TENTEN!"

Tenten had hr buns down and her hair was halfway to her elbows. Neji's ears perked up and when he saw her in a pink kimono small amounts of blood trickled down his nose.

"AND THAT'S ALL WE HAVE FOLKS! TODAY WE WILL BE WITNISSING A NUMBER OF COMPITITIONS. PJs COMPITITION, TLENT COMPETITION, SWIMMING SUIT COMPETITION, AND FINALLY THE MOST IMPORTANT COMPOETITION WHERE WE ASK OUR CONTESTENTS, 5 IMPORTANT QUESTIONS!"

_**A/N: that was short…Now vote for the top five! Next chapter, Pjs, talent and swimming suit competition!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss. Konoha!**

**_A/N: Yo! To any 'On Angel's Wings' readers, it's complete! Muhahaha! I'm still finishing this though as I write up a new story…My votes are for: Tenten, Anko, Ino, Hinata and Shizune!_**

**Votes: (/ 1 vote)**

**Tenten//////////**

**Anko/////**

**Kurenai///**

**Ino////////**

**Sakura//////**

**Hinata/////////**

**Shizune/////////**

**On with the chapter mates!**

**---------------------------------------**

Naruto fiddled with the pencil that was inside his hands. He frowned, Tsunade and Jiraiya had told the three to vote for the top five. Their votes, along with several mysterious others will decide who is going on.

"Hmm," he mumbled to himself and turned over to the other two voters papers, nothing was on them.

"This is a very challenging thing Naruto," Neji said with an emotionless voice, "They all seem, kind of the same…Except for Tenten of course," he blushed slightly, then shook it away, "Who should I vote for…"

Neji then turned to Sasuke who had his pencil firmly gripped in his hands, grunting he looked at the seven pictures of the seven girls that just walked down that lane. Gripping his head in his hands, he grunted, "Might as well," he said in a cold voice, "They are…okay you think?" he turned to Neji.

"Yes, they are okay, I don't understand why people would consider them, er, hot…" the three looked at the pictures frowning.

"Ero-sennin says that woman who are the 'hottest should be chosen, then we decide through their 'hotness' and talent," Naruto stared at the pictures and a small trickle of blood went down, "How can we tell if they're 'hot'? they're not here…"

"baka," Sasuke said eye twitching, "Hot, not as in how they feel, but appearance wise. Think of it like this, pick the top five prettiest, or most b-beautiful…" he stumbled on that last word, hardly saying that.

"Hmm," the three pondered as everyone in the crowd was restless.

"I got it," Naruto said smiling, "How about Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Shizune, and Hinata," I know they're pretty beautiful I guess, they look nice in those outfits, especially Hinata-chan and Ino-chan," he sighed deeply.

"Okay," Sasuke said and took his pencil and wrote out stuff, "Then I choose Sakura, Ino, Tenten Hinata also because they are younger and lets just say…er…c-cuter…And I will choose Anko, the dangerous one…" he smirked and placed his votes in.

This left Neji, "Okay…" he sweat slightly, "Tenten for sure…I'm too used to her presence," he coughed as Naruto eyed him suspiciously, "Then Anko, Kurenai and Shizune…And just because Ino and Sakura are annoying, I'll choose my relative, Hinata."

The three nodded and placed their votes in.

"OKAY EVERYONE! THE END TALLY IS: TENTEN: 10! ANKO: 5! KURENAI: 3! INO: 8! SAKURA: 6! HINATA: 9! SHIZUNE: 9!" Tsunade yelled out holding the ballad box.

"NOW LETS APPLAUD THOSE WHO ARE LEAVING! SORRY GIRLS, MAYBE NEXT TIME!" Jiraiya yelled as a disappointed Anko and Kurenai came out in their attire.

"Ugh," Anko said holding her forehead, "I thought I'd do pretty good this year…" she winked at the crowd, "Sorry boys you couldn't see more at the, swimming suit competition," she blew a kiss and several jounin fell over, bleeding really badly.

Naruto and the others shook their head, "Er…I guess this was only meant to be…" Naruto said quietly and Anko's ears perked.

"Who did you vote for, Naruto-kun…" she seductively said.

"Er…Hinata-chan, Ino-0chan, Sakura-chan, Shizune-chan and Tenten-chan, sorry Anko…" he braced as a kunai almost hit him in the head.

"Damn you," she hissed and left.

Kurenai shook her head and walked into the crowd, wanting to see the young ones do this. Well Shizune isn't that, 'young', Kurenai believed that she was getting too old for this.

"NOW FOR THE Pj'S COMPETITION!" Jiraiya yelled out holding boxes of tissues in his hands, "NOW FOR YOU MEN OUT THERE, HERE'S SOMETHING TO CLEAN YOUR NOSE WITH!"

Tsunade shook her head in disgust, "OKAY ANYWAYS, FIRST WE HAVE HINATA!"

Hinata walked out with a lavender, silky pair of pajamas. She wore a cute little hat and held a small Naruto doll in her hands, but Naruto was too idiotic to notice. She blushed slightly as the crowd cheered. Poking her two index fingers together as the Naruto doll kept its place in her arms.

"VERY BEAUTIFUL HINATA-CHAN!" Jiraiya exclaimed, drool and blood mixing together. Tsunade smacked him on the head.

"Pervert."

"NEXT WE HAVE…INO!" he smiled widely and held a tissue up at his nose, finding it impossible to stop the infernal bleeding, "I SWEAR WITH THESE CONTESTANTS I'M GOING TO DIE!" he laughed as a bucket of freezing water splashed on him.

"There, to freeze that bleeding," Tsunade said smirking.

Ino was out her hair down and straight. She winked showing off her purple no-sleeve shirt and black loose pants on her. She hugged a small teddy bear closer to her and Naruto and Sasuke suffered from slight bleeding, 'Heh, I'm getting to them,' she thought and smiled widely.

"WHOOHOO! GOOD JOB INO! NEXT WE HAVE, SAKURA!" Tsunade introduced her assistant to them and she smiled widely. Her shoulder length hair was tied up and she wore a white pajama dress and it flowed and she glowed. Smiling widely, she gave the crowd thumbs up and her dress went up because of the wind. Blushing she quickly ran off stage.

"WHOOOO!" Sasuke yelled out unexpectedly and the crowd went silent staring at him, "What? She looks err…b-beautiful, or shall I say."

"HOT!"

The judges sweat dropped and readied for the second to last person.

"WHOO! NOW WE HAVE, SHIZUNE THE ONLY JOUNIN LEFT!"

Shizune came out blushing in a sky blue tank top and a darker shade of blue pants. She held a plushy of Ton-Ton and her hair was also tied up.

"NOW FOR ALL YOU INTERESTED IN THIS WEAPON MISTRESS! TENTEN!"

Tenten came out her hair, not down, or in buns, but in a ponytail. She wore a pink tank top and pink shorts with a huge design of a kunai on the shirt. Smiling, she waved and blew a kiss to Neji.

The crowd went wild and the five girls bowed. They smiled and waved in sync, "VOTE FOR ME!" they all yelled, well only Ino and Sakura yelled, the other said it in a respective order.

"NOW, WE HAVE THE…TALENT COMPETITION!" Tsunade smiled as Tenten revealed herself in a black skin-tight ninja outfit. She held ten kunai in each hand and twenty dummies suddenly appeared then disappeared.

"Hya!" she yelled as the dummies appeared again and she hit all of them in a critical area.

The judges clapped and Neji nodded, "Just like in practice."

Next Hinata appeared out of nowhere from a new mysterious stage. Millions of ninjas appeared and fired kunai, doing her special move, she deflected them all and the kunais fell to the ground and they spelled out 'Hyuuga Pride'.

The judges nodded and clapped, it seemed pretty impressive.

Next, Ino appeared in a huge garden, all the flowers arranged by her. Smiling she held up some and danced, throwing them to the ground and they made a beautiful design of the Hokage monument. Winking she finished it off with a fantastic dance-off.

"COOL!" Naruto yelled out.

Sakura then stood before them holding three different dishes. The judges stared, it was their favorites! They smiled widely and quickly ate it up. Sakura was waiting patiently in a pink apron and a pink chef's hat.

"Good…" Sasuke said.

"Tastes good…" Neji said.

"GREAT FOOD!" Naruto said in delight.

Sakura bowed and Shizune appeared before them. Taking Naruto by the hand she led him onto the stage and ordered him to make one hundred kage bunshins. Smiling, as soon as a new bunshin came out, she shot a needle and the disappeared.

"Ohh…Good aim…" Naruto said smiling, "As expected from Shizune-nee-chan!"

She blushed and disappeared as Naruto took his place as judge.

-----------------------------------

**_A/N: OKAY PEOPLE! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! NEXT WE MUST FINISH THE REST OF THE COMPETITIONS, WITH THE TOP THREE! VOTE PEOPLE, VOTE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss. Konoha!!!!**

_**A/N: Yo! Thanks for the reviews! Now let's see, I choose, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten! I tallied the votes kind of differently…But it still works…**_

**Votes: (/ 1 vote)**

**Tenten//////// (8)**

**Ino///////// (9)**

**Sakura/ (1 lol)**

**Hinata////////// (10)**

**Shizune//// (4)**

**Now personally, I want Ino to win XD…Her or Hinata…Or Tenten…Or Shizune…I feel sorry for Sakura though, I'm seriously beginning to like her.**

**On with the chapter mates!**

**---------------------------------------**

"Ugh these kinds of decisions are sooooo hard…" Naruto complained holding his ballots in his hands. The names of the contestents just kept on flashing, but his decision still hasn't been decided yet.

"I know Naruto," he stared at the ballots as well, "I hope the girls won't use this against us later," Sasuke said rubbing his agitated temple.

Neji sighed, "It will probably be even worse that those mobs of fangirls…" He didn't even realize that hsi frustration caused him to turn on byakugan. Like that would help at all.

Sasuke and Naruto's eye brows rose, "What are fangirls?" they both asked.

"I'm not totally sure guys," he shifted his white eyes from side to side, "But haven't you ever had dreams of random girls chasing after you, hugging you, kissing you just wanting to…touch you?" he shuddered before continuing, "They're like obsessive, like how Ino and Sakura acted towards Sasuke along with other girls, but even worse! They had novelty items, had their boyfriends dress up as us…It was like a... like a nightmare…" He felt himself sweat and he didn't know that his character transformed into chibi mode.

Naruto and Sasuke thought for a moment, trying to remember the past dreams they've had. And as soon as it came back to them, they both shivered.

"Oh…That…" they both said and Neji nodded.

"So…Who do you think had good talents? Or looked really nice in their pajamas?" Sasuke then asked looking at the pictures with their talent underneath.

"Hmm…" Naruto pondered again, his eyes mostly focusing on Ino, Hinata and Shizune.

"Well I know who Neji is voting for, for sure," Sasuke said, a wide smirk planted on his pale face.

"Who Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his head tilted and little question marks floating around his big head.

"Tenten you baka," Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Naruto's nostrils flared and was about to pound Sasuke until his hand came into contact with Sasuke's spikey hair.

Neji remained silent, a slight blush growing on his cheeks. He pouted and turned away.

"WOW SASUKE! I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED! BUT IT'S PROBABLY TRUE! NEJI LOOOOOVES TENTEN!!!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

Sasuke slapped his forehead and Neji slumped into his seat his red turning tomato red.

"Anyways, I feel as if Tenten, Shizune and Hinata's talents were amazing…" Sasuke then began rubbing his chin still thinking, "But I really liked Sakura, Ino and Hinata's pajamas…So that puts Hinata in for sure but the other two…" he shook his head still trying to think. But as the pictures of the girls flashed through his mind his nose bled. As a reaction to this Neji handed him a tissue.

"Well I'm choosing Ino, Hinata and Shizune for sure," Naruto then said, "I liked their talents and they looked really amazing," he started, "So pressure's off of me for I have made my decision!" he smiled widely and placed his votes in. With that he got up from his seat and did a little dance.

Neji nodded and held his three ballots, "Well I decided too, I chose Tenten, not because I like her in any way but because her talent was superb and she looked really hot, and the other two are Shizune and Ino."

Sasuke growled being the only one who hasn't decided. Staring at the remaining pictures he thought of a way to decide.

"And-you-are-not-the-one-chosen-by-the-almighty-U-chi-ha-Sasuke," Sasuke then said poking each photo per word, "And so" he said adding emphasis to the so, "Tenten will not be chosen," he finished triumphantly and did it again, "And so!" he yelled holding three photos in his hands, "My choices are Sakura, Hinata and Ino!!!" and he stuffed the votes in.

Jiraiya happened to walk past them, "Ah, so you boys have finally made the hard decision of choosing only three of these lovely ladies…I will now carry on with the show!!!!" he then stuffed in other votes, "Oh yeah, you cannot forget the anonymous voters!" he winked and walked onto the stage.

The three judges shuddered and sat patiently in their seats.

"AND SO OUR LOVELY AUDIENCE!" Jiraiya yelled out, "WE HAVE HERE THE VOTES!!!!!" he was to pull out the votes, but Tsunade took it from him and read it herself.

"Tenten has: 9 votes, Hinata has: 12, Sakura has 2, Shizune has: 6, and Ino has: 13!" she finished and the girls that got the least votes stood next to her, "Sorry Shizune and Sakura, but it's how the system works."

"It's okay Tsunade-sama," Shizune said with a sigh, "I didn't expect to win anyways…" she sighed once more and waved to the audience before joining them.

Sakura was enraged, "HOW CAN I GET TWO MEASLY VOTES?!!?!?" she yelled. Her inner self was crying while yelling within the corridors of her mind.

"Don't know Sakura…Just, don't make a big deal of it…" Tsunade said rolling her eyes.

Sakura growled and joined the audience.

"NOW ALL WE HAVE LEFT ARE INO, HINATA AND TENTEN!!! I WONDER WHO WILL WIN? I WONDER HOW THEY LOOK IN THEIR BATHING SUITS? OH MY KAMI I SHOULD STOCK UP ON TISSUE!!!!" Jiraiya yelled in excitement and he ran off…Along with the male population of the crowd, and several women.

"Men," Tsunade said shaking her head. She glanced at the judges, they were gone too, "And to think I chose those three because they wouldn't be like that…I guess those boys are becoming too curious."

"You shouldn't have chosen Neji," Tenten said, her hands on her hips, "He may seem not that interested in girls, but he always seems to spy on me when I'm training…And once I caught him in my closet with a journal of stuff about me."

"My gawd…" Tsunade said covering her mouth, "But Neji just doesn't seem like that kind of guy…And he's never done that to anyone else, every time I see him, he's either with you, your sensei and Lee, or training at the Hyuuga house."

Tenten shrugged and walked back with the other girls.

"AND WE ARE BACK FOLKS!!!!" Jiraiya yelled, holding a bag of boxes of tissues, "NOW GIRLS GO BACK AND CHANGE INTO YOUR SWIMMING OUTFITS!!!" he smiled widely and laughed, that was until Tsunade whacked him in the head.

Everyone in the audience awaited, the lights going off and the sounds of the ocean and seagulls playing. But then, the music became louder and livelier. The lights flashed on revealing three screens only showing shadows, each of them doing a certain pose.

The one in the center disappeared revealing Tenten, her hair let down and a pair of goggles around her neck. She winked, removing the towel she had worn and revealed a black two piece with two kunai in her hands. Her two piece looked pretty normal, except for the fact that the bottom part had a thin white clothe over it so it wasn't too revealing. She flipped her hair and gave a quick thumbs up before the screen went back up. The crowd went wild, and the men cheered with tissues shoved into their noses.

CRASH

"Neji?" Naruto said, poking Neji in the stomach. He had fallen down, and blood spurred from his nose.

"I feared that this would happen," Sasuke said shaking his head, "He's a lost cause Naruto, leave him and wait for the other two."

Naruto nodded as the next girl was revealed.

The next screen went down showing Hinata blushing with a towel on. She took in a deep breathe and threw it off of her. It revealed a lavender two piece also with a thin white clothe over the bottom piece. She smiled slightly trying her best not to faint of embarrassment being in front of so many people. When her eyes trailed to where Naruto was she did her best not to fall off her feet. Although that situation was surely to change.

"WHOOO!!! HINATA-CHAN YOU LOOK AMAZING!!!" Naruto yelled just as the screen went back up. She then fainted and Tsunade sent in some ANBU to help her regain consciousness.

Then the final screen went down revealing Ino, her hair up with a ribbon and sunglasses over her hair. She wore a dark purple two piece with a thin white clothe over the bottom piece. She winked and simultaneously, many guys fell over, fainting of blood loss. Ino smiled widely and the screen went over her.

"THOSE GIRLS WERE AMAZING WEREN'T THEY JUDGES?!" Tsunade asked taking the microphone from the fainted Jiraiya's hands.

At the judge area, Neji was still fainted and Sasuke had fainted too. Naruto smiled and waved two wads of tissue up his nose.

"YES THEY WERE BAA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade frowned at being called old again and sighed, "AND NOW EACH JUDGE WILL ASK EACH GIRL FIVE QUESTIONS!!!! WELL AS SOON AS SASUKE AND NEJI AWAKE! NOW NARUTO, HOW ABOUT YOU ASK YOUR THREE MADE UP QUESTIONS TO INO?!!?"

Naruto smiled removing his tissues and held a box of them with his questions. Ino wore her normal, (post time) outfit and sat on a chair. Naruto sat next to her, questions in hand.

"Okay Ino-chan, first question, 'What do you look for in a boyfriend, husband, lover ect?"

Ino pondered for a moment, a light stroke of her cheek. Closing her eyes she thought again, a smile on her face, "I must admit, like most girls I like my boys to be hot, at least a bit cute you know. But most importantly, I want him to be strong, strong hearted and strong physically so he can protect me. I also want him to love me back with all his heart and never shrug me off like that stupid Sasuke." She tore her eyes over to the fainted Sasuke feeling her eye twitch, "I finally gave up on him, I'm looking for someone better..." she sighed and looked to him for the next question.

"Cool answer Ino," Naruto said with his foxy smile.

Ino smiled widely and did this to hide the blush that started to creep onto her cheeks.

"Anyways, second question: 'What do you use your beauty and talents for?'"

Ino once again pondered and Naruto yawned in his spot. Ino thought of her answer, "Well, during missions I use it to distract bandits and stuff, but sometimes it doesn't work."

"What do you do exactly to distract them?" Naruto asked his eye brow raising slightly.

Ino blushed at the thought, "Well…I'll just show you then…"

"Are you sure you're comfortable with that?" Chouji yelled from the audience, "You're going to have to do THAT in front of everyone!"

Ino turned into an even deeper shade of red, "Okay then, I'll show Naruto only…" she grabbed his hand and pulled on him, "Come backstage with me."

In the audience, Shikamaru nudged Chouji, "Great job man, now all those perverted guys are going to kill you later for not allowing them to see THAT."

"…" he stared blankly back at Shikamaru, "Shit…"

Chouji felt himself cowering as many male eyes pierced him. Shikamaru stood around Chouji and warned others that attacks will be reported and that they will give out pictures to those who show the least interest. Of course he was lying.

Naruto and Ino returned from backstage and Naruto's face was of course red, but his innocence allowed him to stay conscious, "That was...That was wow Ino...But you realize you can't always rely on that."

She nodded, "Yeah I know, but I do it so Shika can think of a new strategy," she smirked, "It's a good distraction."

"I'd say," Naruto responded, face still red, "So you have anything else to say?"

"Well yeah, like most people, their talents and assorted beauty can be used for a lot of things. I've proved myself useful on missions, and I help people in Konoha by getting them the perfect flowers for their sweet hearts and crushes," she smiled widely, "So Naruto, what's the next question?"

Naruto looked at his last question and looked back up at Ino, "If you knew that one of your friends had some sort of a demon trapped inside of them, how would you react?"

Angst filled his personal space which caused Sasuke to magically awaken. Tsunade looked at Naruto with concern and Ino was clueless of what he meant. The two other contestants as well were clueless, "Well take the kyuubi for example," the people in the audience flinched and some growled knowing about Naruto, "If it was inside any one of us, would you hate them?"

"Er..." she looked at the floor and then back at Naruto, "No...It's sealed inside right? So what is the point of getting angry?" The other girls nodded, "It's stupid to get angry the three said at once.

Naruto smiled and bowed before Ino, "I hope you win Ino," he muttered before getting away.

Sasuke then took the stage as Hinata sat down. He had his three questions ready in his hands, "Ok, so...First question." Naruto had sat back at his chair and woke Neji up, "What is the source of your power?" Sasuke asked.

"Well..." she looked at Naruto as he smiled back, "I have the Hyuuga bloodline which helps a lot. And my determination and nindo keep me strong and willing to go on. Power isn't everything, it could be nothing if you had no motive or reason to back it up."

Sasuke nodded to her answer, "Good answer," he replied and took out his next question. Hinata sighed in relief and the most of the audience regained consciousness. Tsunade had to beat some crap out of Jiraiya. "So second question, Do you care about your looks?"

She blushed and twiddled her thumbs, "Sort of...But training gets in the way a lot. I've been told I'm beautiful, I even made it this far in Miss.Konoha. I do care about my looks, but it's not that important."

Sasuke nodded and looked at his third question, "Well here's the last one and your fate is up to us and the anonymous voters..." Hinata nodded in response, "So, would you bother someone who has had a dark past and who seems to not want to bother with anyone at all?"

Hinata's eyes twitched at the question, but she understood it, Neji and Naruto nodded at the question and Tsunade sighed. "It really depends," she started, "It depends on how he reacts you know? It depends on how he/she was acting before. You would know whether tpo back off or when they actually secretly want you to come up to them and randomly give them a friendly hug."

Sasuke's lip trembled while he looked at Hinata, "I WANT A FRIENDLY HUG!" he screamed which scared a lot out of everyone. He opened his arms and the three girls gave him a friendly hug before he sat down and Neji got up.

He faced Tenten with a smirk and Tenten was a little scared, "Ok then my comrade, first question: About our other teammate Lee, would you have believed in him when he was younger if he could become a ninja?"

"Strange question Neji-san," Tenten began, "well I would be a little worried and doubtful, but when I see his determination I know that it is possible..."

"Ok then," Neji said nodding, "Out of the byakugan and sharingan, which would you prefer?"

"I know that byakugan gives you a new level of taijutsu and allows you to see the chakra flow, I don't really care about that stuff. I'm more of a weapon person as you know. Sharingan would be great, I'll be quicker on my feet and I would be able to copy moves!"

A cloud hung over Neji's head, "I see." He muttered, his bloodline limit being taken down by Tenten, "Next two questions are, What do you want in a guy and What would you do if you won this competition?"

Tenten sighed at the easy questions she had, no angst, no whatever Ino did and questions that could be supplied with a simple answer, "For a guy I want him to have decent looks, I would prefer if he was kind but honest, I would want him to be a superb ninja, a strong and determined one...And if I win I guess I'll be honest. I would gloat a bit before letting the weeks pass before the whole thing is a thing of the past."

"Until next year," Neji muttered under his breathe, "Well thank you Tenten-san, good luck with winning."

"Um, you are a judge you know...You would know if I won," she said before walking away.

"I knew that!"

-----------------------------------

_**A/N: Sorry that took long. XD Anyone reading Aishiteru, I'm working on it at this minute! XD Well vote for your top favourite, I don't really care who wins now, I like all the girls. I love the judges XD**_

_**Review and vote peoplez!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss. Konoha!!!!**

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. My vote goes to Ino. Anyways, these are the votes from every chapter. I had to review the votes again...**_

**Votes: (/ 1 vote)**

**Tenten//////////////(14)**

**Ino//////////////// (16)**

**Hinata/////////////// (15)**

**Holy crap the votes are close. If I didn't vote then it would've been a tie between her and Hinata. Actually...I wouldn't mind whoever won because I love them all.**

**On with the chapter mates!**

**---------------------------------------**

And so it was down to those three lovely ladies. Each judge must choose one, and ONLY one. Sasuke, Naruto and Neji sat still in their fancy, well not really, judge chairs, staring at the head shots of Hinata, Ino and Tenten.

"Oh...Oh my gawd this is almost done with..." Neji pointed out waving around his arms, "It saddens me..."

Naruto stole his glance away from the pictures and rose his eyebrow. Turning to Neji he asked, "And how?"

Sasuke let out a yawn, "I'm glad, no more pressure after this, no more annoying nosebleeds, and maybe a nap before training." Was what he said. Poking the picture of Hinata he let out a sigh as he gazed at the other two photos.

"Well..." Neji began, a blush appearing on his supposed to be serious face, "no more girls on stage wearing certain attire..."

"You perve," Naruto declared sighing under his breath, "I never thought of you to be like this Neji..."

Neji rolled his silver eyes, "Keh, my vote goes to Tenten." Naruto smirked slightly and Sasuke ignored him, already knowing that he was going to vote for her. Setting his vote in the box he yawned and leaned against the chair, "I wonder if we'll be judges next year."

Naruto wrote her name on the ballot and smiled. Stretching he spoke, "I voted for Ino, and...Err...No offence but after today...I don't think Tsunade-sama will let you be the judge."

"Damn..." Neji muttered. Closing his eyes he remembered something important. 'She chose us, she has the authority to because she's the Hokage...' Next he glanced at naruto with a smirk, "Next year, become Hokage so you can chose me as a host Naruto."

At these words, Naruto's eye, and Naruto began to twitch, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'll help you train!" exclaimed neji in excitement, "Come on, I'm sure you can become Hokage by next year!!!"

Naruto sighed, "As much as I would like that, I would need major training, and what about all the troubles? Akatsuki? Sasuke? Come on, you can't be that desperate..." Watching as Neji's eyes grew wider, even tears began to fall Naruto let out a sigh, "Okay fine...You ARE that desperate."

Taking that as a direct and painful 'no' Neji collapsed. Naruto shook his head and sat in his chair looking at Sasuke who finally put his ballot in, "Who's it to?"

"Hinata-san," Sasuke simply answered sitting comfortably in his chair, "So now we all voted for every girl, I wonder how those anonymous votes went..."

Tsunade appeared in front of them, "You guys are done eh?" she started holding the microphone in her hand, "I'll be presenting the winner since that old fool had gone to the hospital for fainting. Did you see him attempt to hit on Tenten?" She shuddered and rolled her eyes, "It disgusts me."

Neji, upon hearing Tenten's name awoke and his eyes flared, "Can I beat up that old guy?!" he asked, mouth hung open with drool spilling out.

"That's attractive," Tsunade commented sarcastically, "Jeez, let's just get this over with..." Holding the ballot box she shook it, "Ugh...So many votes..." Turning to the side she spotted Shizune, "Oh Shizune-san!!!" she yelled in a sweet voice.

Shizune turned to her and let out a sigh seeing the ballot box, "And I thought I was on break today."

"There's no such thing as a break Shizune, there's a time of needing you and a time of me not needing you."

Shizune let out a simple sigh and began to count the votes.

As Tsunade stood upon the stage she bowed as the audience began to cheer, smiling she held up the ballot box which made even the contestant cheer and clap.

"And so...Here are the results...Wow, these are CLOSE, thank you anonymous voters! This was a joy to start, thank you to the contestant for an interesting show, thank you to the very ENTHUSIASTIC audience, to the fantastic judges, and in some ways not, and in some way, thank you to Jiraiya!" Before she spoke the results, Tenten, Hinata and Ino went to the center of the stage in normal clothing all holding each others' hands, "In third place we have...Tenten with an amazing 15 votes!!!" Tenten let out a small sigh and looked at Neji who was freaking out.

"What!?! She DIDN'T win?! This is outrageous!!! OUTRAGEOUS I SAY!!!" Neji exclaimed jumping onto the table.

"Neji you're just a BIT out of character tonight..." naruto commented as Sasuke pulled the Hyuuga down from the table, "It's a shame that only one of these girls had to win, they were all cool."

"Thank you Naruto," Tenten replied hearing him, and in response gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, smirking at the now fuming Neji.

"WTF?!?!?" he yelled and fainted as Sasuke hit a pressure point.

"Shut the CRAP up," Sasuke yelled going back to sit on his chair, "GOD, this is for fun! Jeez..."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly at Sasuke's actions. Looking up at Tsunade she was ready to announce second, "And second...With 16 votes...See people how close these votes were? The second place winner is HINATA!!!!"

Claps were rewarded and Naruto stood upon the table, 'accidentally' stepping on Neji's fingers, "It's okay Hinata!! You're still a beautiful and talented person!!!" Hinata just fainted on the spot and Tsunade shook her head.

"Gawd Naruto, you should've known better..."

"Gomen-ttebayo..."

"And obviously, your winner, with 17 votes...Is INO!!!" many of the men cheered for her, some pouting for Tenten and Hinata not winning. Sasuke had fallen asleep in his chair and after Naruto stepping on his fingers, Neji fell over. So Naruto stood on the judge's table and cheered as well.

"Good job Ino!!!! Whoooooo!!!" She blushed at the flowers she was receiving from her teammates and random men and boys. Looking at naruto cheer she couldn't help but turn redder. Receiving the trophy and flowers from Tsunade he awarded them to her, added a crown and kissed her on the cheek whispering, "Congratulations, I was one of those who voted for you."

Tears welling up in her eyes, she heard the other contestants cheering, whispering and yelling out thank you's, and also blushing from Naruto's action.

--------------------------------------------

Later that night Naruto was skipping stones with Neji and Sasuke, "Today was interesting," Naruto muttered, breaking the ice.

"Yeah it was," Sasuke responded whipping another stone into the water, "I haven't seen the girls cry so much, yell so much, and be joyful at the same time..."

Neji let out a yawn while relaxing in the grass, "Meh I still thought Tenten should've won."

Naruto rolled his eyes before turning to Neji, "They all deserved to win baka."

"It's just that not to Neji," Sasuke added turning to Neji as well, "I've been chased by many girls, and never had I liked any back. You like Tenten don't you?"

Neji simply faced the other way turning red, "..."

Naruto turned back and whipped a rock at the water once more, "Meh, you don't have to answer. You know it, we know it, she...I don't know if she knows it."

Sasuke and Naruto turned to Neji for a response, but his eyes were closed. Sighing Naruto threw two more rocks and said, "I'm heading home, tomorrow means more training." Sasuke couldn't help but agree and they both went separate ways.

Neji opened his eyes, eyebrows buried in frustration, "Damn those guys...Damn Tenten!"

"Why?" a familiar and particularly female voice called out, "Why are you damning me Neji?"

Neji shot up, put on a serious face and let out a sigh, "N-Nothing Tenten-san."

"T-Thanks for voting for me throughout the competition," she commented approaching him.

Neji started to blush, turning to face the other way he began, "Er...Ugh...I-It was-"

Tenten leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, and have a good night." Within an instant Neji collapsed as Tenten walked away with a little giggle.

Naruto yawned as he approached his home. On his way he passed by the stage that hosted the Miss. Konoha competition, "Poor girls who didn't win, but no one can say that Ino didn't deserve it," shrugging he continued walking, that was until something stopped him, and strangely put him in a weird position, "Shikamaru? Is that you?"

"Sorry Naruto," Shikamaru began holding the rat hand sign, "Ino hurry up!"

"Ino?" Naruto began, "I'll cooperate, you don't have to waste chakra on this."

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, I'll be going now Ino, Chouji?" Chouji gave him a nod and the two hopped away.

"So...Congratulations again Ino," Naruto said, a smile gracing his features, "You deserve it."

Ino smiled back at him, "Yeah, I heard what you just said there. And...You're the one with the demon here right? I swear if people are actually giving you trouble for that I'll-"

She was cut off by an embrace from Naruto, "What you said back there...When you answered my question...I...I felt happier..." Feeling her wrap her arms around him ever so slowly he let go, "Oh, I'm sorry for surprising you."

Blushing slightly she scratched the back of her head, "Ah, it's okay..." Seeing his foxy smile and expression she couldn't help but laugh, "I...I just wanted to see you again before the end of the night. Shikamaru and Chouji insisted!" she lied, but she didn't want to seem to come on too strong, "Have a good night..."

He nodded at her and waved, as he turned around she spun him right back around and kissed him on the lips, "I-Ino..."

"Bye!" she yelled running into the night.

"W-Wow..." Naruto whispered to himself touching his lips, "I like this Miss. Konoha thing...I'll ask Tsunade-sama if I get to be a judge next year!"

-----------------------------------

_**A/N: Sorry that took sooooo long. School's out, but I have other things to get to. Also I've been watching other anime. Expect a Love Hina story from me. :P**_

_**Thanks for voting, simply leave a review:)**_


End file.
